This invention relates to a smoking article in which the smoking material can be tobacco or any other suitable material.
The composition of the smoking material aerosol is complex, containing many compounds in the particulate and vapour phases. It is possible to classify the compounds contained within the particulate phase into two fractions, these are the involatile and semivolatile fractions.
The semivolatile fraction can be defined as consisting of all of those compounds which evaporate from a chemically inert substrate heated to a temperature of 200.degree. C.
Many of the compounds which have been identified as contributors to the taste and flavour of cigarette smoke are contained within the semivolatile fraction. Also it is found experimentally that approximately 50% of the total particulate matter of cigarette smoke is semivolatile.